


не забывай,

by sullixtion



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6872314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sullixtion/pseuds/sullixtion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Уолкер, не забывай.</p>
            </blockquote>





	не забывай,

**Author's Note:**

> and i'll be waiting for the light  
> that guides us through the worst of nights  
> and i'll be waiting for the sign  
> you're coming back  
> and you have found your path

У Аллена Уолкера ладони от бесконечных падений разбиты до крови, до мяса; он бежит и спотыкается, и ноги уже не слушаются, и все вокруг против него, но это ничего, так было всегда. Легкие жжет огнем, и он не знает, не хочет знать, успеет ли, сможет ли, зачем все это, так глупо, так глупо, все это так глупо; отпустить бы – умереть, успокоиться, но нет, уставшими пальцами цепляется за себя, склеивает воедино. Умереть бы – там хорошо, наверное, и тихо; Аллен Уолкер не может позволить себе такую роскошь. А жизнь, эту такую сложную и такую простую жизнь – может. И продолжает себя по частям собирать, лишь бы только не потерять ничего, только иногда все-таки накрывает с головой, и шрамы по телу – кривые, еще бледно-розовые – расходятся, и он снова падает.  
  
Вспоминай, Уолкер, вспоминай.  
  
Канда не удивляется, когда видит его вновь, Канда удивляется, когда как будто узнает его: правда, выглядит он так, точно лет 10 прошло. У человека с лицом Аллена Уолкера хриплый, севший голос и слишком длинная челка. Человек с лицом Аллена Уолкера устало кривит губы, когда Канда встречает его лезвием катаны к горлу, и говорит: «Эй, Юу». И – падает на колени, теряя сознание.  
  
Канда не знает, можно ли ему доверять, пусть у него и кристально-чистые глаза, без пыльных призраков где-то в глубине; Уолкеру – если это он – сложно и тяжело, но он не просит помощи, и это так в его духе, что Юу начинает верить.  
  
И все равно это чертовски опасно. Аллен знает. Аллен боится спать по ночам, и в голове у него иногда жуткая сумятица и хаос; однажды Канда натыкается на него у зеркала: Уолкер смотрит на себя и повторяет свое имя.  
\- Зачем? – спрашивает Юу, внутренне уже зная ответ.  
Аллен долго молчит, не отрывая взгляда от своего отражения. Куда делся тот пятнадцатилетний ученик Кросса и как все могло так измениться за – сколько вообще времени прошло? – два года?   
\- Чтобы не забыть, - наконец отвечает он.  
\- Я тебе напомню, - хмуро обещает Канда. – Уж будь уверен.  
Аллен смотрит на него через зеркало странно так, проводит рукой по лицу, точно пытаясь смазать его, как невысохший акварельный рисунок. Он так страшно повзрослел, удивительно еще, что глаза все те же – когда он Аллен.  
\- И кто я?  
«У тебя много имен», - хочет сказать Канда с привычной ухмылкой, но понимает: нельзя. Не сейчас. Не с ним – таким вот, разбитым и разодранным. Может, когда-нибудь потом, когда он сошьет себя, и швы эти будет невозможно разорвать, может быть, когда рядом будет кто-то еще. Поэтому Канда – очень неловко – треплет его по голове, поражаясь самому себе.  
\- Мелкий.  
Аллен застывает под его прикосновениями и плотно стискивает губы.   
  
Он все еще не позволяет себе спать больше двух часов, и Канда знает, что это логичная мера предосторожности, но все равно злится про себя и не будит его лишний раз. Эти решения даются ему нелегко. Он и так в какой-то мере ответственен за пробуждение Четырнадцатого, и если сейчас, давая Аллену возможность хоть как-то выспаться, он только подталкивает его к пропасти…   
Канда мрачно отмечает, что становится похож на какого-нибудь Лави.  
  
Аллен Уолкер не говорит ничего – он не может подобрать нужных слов, - но он благодарен Канде. Ему нужна именно такая поддержка: молчаливая, не нуждающаяся в объяснениях, не требующая ничего взамен, хоть он и вернет, вернет все сполна.   
  
Он еще не до конца понимает, кто он такой, но в одном он уверен всецело. Он обязан победить. Он должен – людям, которым он нужен, самому себе, в конце концов. Он ведь столько раз сталкивался со смертью, столько раз рисковал, что уже и бояться, наверное, нечего. Но он – Аллен Уолкер – человек. Его использовали, его предавали, его обманывали. Его любили, его ждали, за него сражались. И он боится потерять все это; только за его спиной – не отблески прошлого, а живые люди, которые, если понадобится, соберут его заново.  
  
Не забывай, Уолкер, никогда не забывай.


End file.
